lesrilonfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Celess'Dur
Third Eon of Creation Celeniuss is born - 478 TEC Celeniuss forms the Order of Independent Mages - 526 TEC Order of Independent Mages made illegal in Justerthian Empire - 532 TEC Eon of Amity Celess'Dur is formed in the Third Divide - 1 EA Trade Embargo by the Justerthian Empire - 4 EA The 7 postulates of Arcana are defined by Celeniuss - 6 EA The 'Treatise on the Laws of Arcana' is authored by Celeniuss - 11 EA Justerthian Trade Embargo ends - 21 EA Celess'Dur's 'Age of Seed' begsin - 22 EA Celeniuss dies - 23 EA Order of Independent Mages dissolved - 24 EA Magisterium of Celess'Dur established, Celeniuss declared Honorary First Potentate - 25 EA Ereviros de Fallendar declared Second Potentate of Celess'Dur - 26 EA Council of the Magisterium formed - 27 EA College of the Magisterium formed - 44 EA First Celess'Dur War of Expansion - 78 EA Celess'Dur claims significant portions of land in Meslona's cradle from tribes - 89 EA First Celess'Dur War of Expansion ends - 92 EA Second Celess'Dur War of Expansion - 104 EA Celess'Dur claims portions of the Wildlands from tribes - 123 EA Second Celess'Dur War of Expansion ends - 131 EA The Celess'Dur Calamity 157 - EA The Age of Seed ends 158 - EA Potentate Ereviros is deposed - 159 EA Andler Calahan declared Third Potentate - 161 EA Potentate Calahan dies - 194 EA Elessra Donuvas declared Fourth Potentate - 195 EA Celess'Dur's Age of Prosperity Begins - 232 EA Celess'Dur is recognized as a neutral city-state – 443 EA Potentate Elessra dies - 449 EA Graldos Irikan declared Fifth Potentate - 450 EA Celess'Dur forms trade agreements with the Justerthian Empire – 468 EA Celess'Dur forms trade agreements with the counties of Maimah'Ladna – 472 EA Potentate Irikan dies - 481 EA Ellemenor Friavas declared Sixth Potentate - 482 EA Church of Celeniuss is founded - 539 EA Daemonology is legalized for study in Celess'Dur - 597 EA Necromancy is legalized for study in Celess'Dur - 632 EA The College of the Electorate is established - 653 EA Potentate Friavas dies - 697 EA Deidran Calkos declared Seventh Potentate - 698 EA Stygian Eon The Age of Prosperity Ends - 3 SE Celess'Dur's Age of the Ashes begins - 4 SE Office of the Warmage of Celess'Dur established - 7 SE Neldrox Avalan declared First Warmage - 8 SE Anti-Magic is developed by Warmage Neldrox Avalan - 9 SE First Great Beastmen Invasion reaches Celess'Dur - 28 SE First Siege of Celess'Dur begins - 29 SE Potentate Calkos is killed - 42 SE Neldrox Avalan declared Eighth Potentate - 43 SE Ayander Neldriss declared Second Warmage - 44 SE First Siege of Celess'Dur is broken - 49 SE The Spellsword is established - 67 SE The Arcana Custodia is established - 74 SE First Celess'Dur Daemon Incursion - 85 SE Second Celess'Dur Daemon Incursion - 109 SE Ayander Neldriss is killed - 110 SE Halass Endin declared Third Warmage - 111 SE Daemonology is outlawed in Celess'Dur - 121 SE Celess'Dur declares isolation, borders close - 145 SE Age of Ashes ends, Age of Isolation begins in Celess'Dur - 146 SE Potentate Avalan dies - 211 SE Garlisle Herenew declared Ninth Potentate - 212 SE Necromancy outlawed in Celess'Dur - 219 SE Third Celess'Dur Daemon Incursion - 234 SE Mindbending outlawed in Celess'Dur - 267 SE Warmage Endin dies - 284 SE Jasack Boron declared Fourth Warmage - 285 SE Potentate Herenew dies - 345 SE Jasack Boron declared Tenth Potentate - 346 SE Anessa Crahan declared Fifth Warmage - 347 SE The Eight schools of Arcana are set out by Potentate Boron - 352 SE Potentate Boron dies - 361 SE Anessa Crahan declared Eleventh Potentate - 362 SE Ri'a'ir declared Sixth Warmage - 363 SE Celess'Dur declares relations and borders open - 371 SE Age of Isolation ends, Age of Stagnation begins in Celess'Dur - 372 SE Potentate Crahan dies - 385 SE Av'air Nelath declared Twelfth Potentate - 386 SE Fourth Celess'Dur Daemon Incursion - 414 SE Second Great Beastmen Invasion reaches Celess'Dur - 446 SE Second Siege of Celess'Dur begsin - 447 SE Second Siege of Celess'Dur ends - 468 SE First Purge of the Magisterium - 486 SE The Causatum Second Purge of the Magisterium - 2 TC Warmage Ri'a'ir killed in Second Purge - 4 TC Dremos Novalihn declared Seventh Warmage - 5 TC First Celess'Dur Uprising - 8 TC Potentate Nelath deposed - 11 TC Warmage Novalihn killed - 12 TC Erenath Va'ir declared Thirteenth Potentate - 13 TC Vrianos Terezin declared Eighth Warmage - 14 TC First Celess'Dur Uprising ends - 15 TC Age of Stagnation ends, Age of Enlightenment in Celess'Dur begins - 16 TC Potentate Va'ir publishes 'Arcana Equinox' - 54 TC Warmage Terezin dies - 67 TC Nikolez Franceka declared Ninth Warmage - 68 TC Necromancy ban removed in Celess'Dur - 82 TC Urikhians granted right of entry in Celess'Dur - 86 TC Mindbending ban removed in Celess'Dur - 97 TC Anikalians, Dravamah, and Vyrya'pyr granted right of entry in Celess'Dur - 102 TC Daemonology ban removed in Celess'Dur - 113 TC Ezefell accepted as citizens of Celess'Dur – 123 TC Maimah'Ladna Hedgemony and Celess'Dur form trade agreement – 148 TC Celess'Dur and Maima'Ladna Hedgemony form Treaty of Mage Extradition – 150 TC Celess'Dur and Justerthian Empire form Treaty of Mage Extradition – 151 TC Warmage Franceka dies - 193 TC Gae'ur Tendra declared tenth Warmage - 194 TC Fifth Celess'Dur Daemon Incursion - 245 TC Public Practice of Daemonology made illegal - 249 TC Warmage Franceka dies - 298 TC Vilneth Bryar declared Eleventh Warmage - 299 TC Magum Racathor publishes the Malifecarius Axaios - 321 TC Warmage Bryar dies - 334 TC Jeorah Deioch declared Twelfth Warmage - 335 TC Potentate Va'ir dies - 376 TC Halath Nalan declared Fourteenth Potentate - 377 TC Use of Celess'Durian numerals becomes dominant in the civilized nations of Vhuld – 436 TC Potentate Nalan dies - 457 TC Alaric Deioch declared Fifteenth Potentate - 458 TC Avol'anarth declared Thirteenth Warmage - 459 TC Satyrs granted right of entry in Celess'Dur - 469 TC The Halakh'Durian Treaty is signed - 470 TC